


Скрипучий голос Вечности

by Tyusha



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, The Void
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Паоло начинает жить, только когда умирает.
Relationships: Vera Moray | Granny Rags/Paolo
Kudos: 1





	Скрипучий голос Вечности

Они врали о том, что бездна молчит.   
Его бездна шепчет - старым, скрипучим голосом, ворчит ему на ухо, и нет возможности избежать ее.   
Его бездна танцует с ним - сложно понять, мгновение или вечность, - и рассыпается стаей крыс. Он садится на колени, крысы принюхиваются, присматриваются и наконец заползают на него. Он гладит их шерстку и чувствует холод.   
И снова голос шепчет за ухом: пора кормить пташек. 

Бездна затягивает его - но слишком поздно приходит понимание. 

Он появляется здесь каждый раз, когда умирает. Слушает смех юной девушки, властный голос женщины, старушечье ворчание.   
Он танцует - на столе, без музыки, но здесь это не важно. Она танцует с ним. Она смеется с ним. Она рассказывает истории. И он слушает.   
Он никогда ее не видит - лишь чувствует, и этого достаточно, чтобы влюбиться.   
Вера Морэй очаровывала и меньшим.

За каждой смертью следует мгновение. Мгновение с ней. Мгновение, после которого он просыпается в своем доме. Мгновение, которого никогда не будет достаточно.   
Он почти ждет своей смерти каждый день, он почти желает ее. Настоящая жизнь не перестала быть важной - она перестала казаться настоящей. Это пугает - и очаровывает.   
Как глаза на старом портрете. Он смотрит в них часами - и видит бездну.

Ему кажется, он может увидеть бездну и в своих глазах, но зеркало мутное и не отражает всего. 

Он просыпается, выныривает из бездны и видит клинок у своего горла. Кажется, он умер совсем рядом - ошибка, которую раньше он никогда бы не допустил. Он не смотрит на маску своего убийцы. Он улыбается картине - и вечности.   
Вечности, которая ждет его впереди.   
Вечности, которая ждет его с ней.


End file.
